


7:48 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Sermons help me forget my bruises from enemy battles!'' Amos snapped.





	7:48 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Sermons help me forget my bruises from enemy battles!'' Amos snapped as he focused on Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
